


files: don't ask. haikyuu

by mulletpeclass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Other, Self-Insert, haikyuu-self insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulletpeclass/pseuds/mulletpeclass
Summary: if I were in haikyuu
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, me/Hinata Shoyo, me/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 1





	files: don't ask. haikyuu

**Author's Note:**

> on Wattpad @fictionalfrogs- 
> 
> notes at the end

"𝐁𝐎𝐊𝐔𝐓𝐎!" A low but high voice yelled while they kicked an emo Bokuto off the bus. "If you're going to turn emo you can go back in time and chill with ten-year-old me!" They screamed angrily.

"Why are you so mean Syd-Chan?" The owl haired captain questioned. "Ah, so Oikawa has a clone, good to know" the short middle blocker smiled. Akashi came out of the bus lifting his best friend from the ground. And walking towards Sydney "your mom has called you seven times y'know?" The taller boy said giving their phone back to the small Nekoma blocker. she had an unreadable face while they took the phone and texted someone.

"Hey Sydney, I guess you are still shorter than Noya," Tsukkishima said while you could visibly hear Noya ready to attack. While Sydney, the 5'2 blocker just sipped her caprisun now being excited. "SYDNEY-" A concerned Kuroo yelled while hugging Syd since he kinda went to ride with Bokuto instead of Nekoma-

"Don't ever do that again!" He yelled while crying (mother much?) "ok ok" Syd laughed. "Hey, Wheeler" Kenma said looking up from his switch. "I told you to call me Sydney" The bright red-haired teenager playfully punched his shoulder. "Did you see my new hair?!" Syd started yelling excited "I think you and Bo switched personalities-" "Yeah, it's cool. Kinda looks like mine".

"I know! I took your hairstyle and my neighbors' hairstyle and WoOsH" the stupidity of that sentence was laughable even for Kenma. "Hey!" "Whooosh? You and Hinata could be twins" Tsukishima finally spoke after being attacked by Noya. "At least he's cute, so you technically complimented me" little did they know it was always meant to be a compliment.

Kenma was a little jealous since Syd wasn't paying attention to him anymore but he continued to play animal crossing. Hinata and Sugawara were talking until Suga told him who he ships from the volleyball teams and Hinata blushed at who the piece of lint shipped him with. "Also don't tell anyone especially Rose" Rose was Karasunos' main band member in the music club.

But Hinata blacked out after he heard who he got- "Hinata?" Sugawara started saying concerned. "Y-yes?" The tangerine responds. "Are you ok?" Suga asks. "Ye-yeah I'm fine... is that Sydney rocking out to.." "Descendants soundtrack, yep" Sugawara sighs at his ridiculous friends. is Kageyama egging them on? no, actually he is ignoring everyone... for milk.

Sydney walked towards the black-haired setter. "Hey Kageyama, right?" He looked straight into their eyes and started getting nervous "yeah.." "cool! I'm Sydney, sorry if I seem mean or weird I'm kinda like that" she seemed more embarrassed than him. "But that Shoyo Hinata of yours is something isn't he? I mean the 'whoosh' and 'bwahh' and even Oikawa was shocked, or he couldn't admit it" they slapped their hand against the back of their neck.

"Guess I'm a bit of a damn boke" the king seemed shocked that they talked so much "uh.. well. He is an important aspect of the team I guess" "well my neck hurts from seeing you up there so ima kill someone and steal their legs" the bisexual energy was never higher without Syd's finger guns.

I hope this goes well-

**Author's Note:**

> idk, I felt like putting it here. Honestly thank you if you read this complete nonsense, I love you.


End file.
